This invention relates to a packaging container for a spray nozzle. More specifically, this invention relates to a tubular package for merchandising and holding a spray nozzle for an irrigation sprinkler.
A common irrigation system uses a network of pipes connected to sprinklers which are installed on vertical pipes which are dispersed to irrigate a certain area. The sprinklers are installed on vertical pipes and are capped by a nozzle head which allows water to be forced out of the nozzle head, under pressure, in various spray patterns. The nozzle heads determine the spray pattern. The nozzle heads are typically plastic and thus are designed to be easily removed from the remainder of the sprinkler. The nozzle heads also include a filter which prevents large pieces of debris from entering the sprinkler from entering the vertical pipe. The nozzle heads and filters wear out due to extreme temperatures or normal use quicker than the pipes or sprinklers. Thus a sprinkler user periodically replaces nozzle heads and the filters on various sprinklers in an irrigation system.
Such nozzle heads are presently packaged in a clam shell of clear plastic mounted to a rigid piece of backing cardboard. A vendor will hang the cardboard backing from a display rack for sale to a consumer. Such packaging is expensive resulting in more than one nozzle and filter set being packaged for one clam shell container to assist in defraying the costs of the clam and the cardboard backing. This forces a consumer to pay more for the item because they must buy more than one nozzle head at a time. The clam shell package is also bulky which results in fewer units being available for a vendor to be stored on a rack, a tray or a shelf.
One solution which has been proposed is to package a single nozzle and screen held together by a mechanical fastener. Such a fastener is typically threaded on the nozzle to attach the screen. The packaged item is then presented to the consumer in bulk with a protruding tag to identify the product and offer a location for UPC code. However, this configuration exposes the screen to dirt, debris or accidental contact while on display at a store. Additionally, the tag readily tears off. Finally, the product may only be offered in bulk packages in this configuration because the package cannot be stacked or compactly stored.
Thus, there exists a need for a compact and inexpensive packing apparatus for nozzle head and debris screen sets. There also exists a need for a package which allows the economic sale of single spray nozzle heads. There is a further need for a package which is compact to take less space in at a store or display area.
The present invention is embodied in a merchandising container for use with a nozzle head attachable to a sprinkler. The nozzle head has a cylindrical base and the container has a tubular cylinder with an exterior surface and an attachment end which is mateable with the cylindrical base of the nozzle head.
The present invention is also embodied in a container for selling nozzle heads for sprinkler irrigation systems. The container has a tubular cylinder with exterior surface and an attachment end. A nozzle head has a cylindrical base member which is mateable with the attachment end of the tubular cylinder.
The present invention is also embodied in a dispensing apparatus for holding nozzle heads for irrigation systems. The dispensing apparatus has a substantially vertical guide having an interior surface profile, a top opening and a bottom opening. A catch tray is coupled to the bottom opening. A plurality of container units are stored in the substantially vertical guide. The container units all have volume sufficient to be stacked on each other and capable of being placed in the guide via the top opening. The container units are forced via gravity out of the bottom opening such that one of the plurality of container units are caught by the catch tray. The container in the tray blocks the remainder of the container units from exiting from the bottom opening. Each of the container units has a tubular cylinder with an exterior surface and an attachment end. A nozzle head having a cylindrical base member is mateable with the attachment end of the tubular cylinder.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are not limiting but are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.